


Love, Your Butterfly

by Starlight314



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Chocolate, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Notes, Prompt Fill, prompt, with my failing attempts at poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 20:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18972466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight314/pseuds/Starlight314
Summary: Tony is working at his desk, when he finds a small package with a chocolate and a note inside, signed by someone calling themself his butterfly. Tony decides to look into this and follows the hints that lead him on a path of chocolate.





	Love, Your Butterfly

Tony walked into his office, looking around as he went.

Peter had recently taken to leaving small prank items like whoopee cushions around the tower, so Tony was doing his best to remain vigilant in his search for pranks. Tony stopped at his desk, checked for whoopee cushions in his chair, and sat down to begin working. About an hour passed, Tony working the whole time, when an audible WHAP noise made Tony look up from his work, searching for the source of the noise. 

 

Tony scanned the room in front of him, but found no traces of what the source of the noise could be. He turned his seat around, and saw a small red box with a golden ribbon tied around it. After deciding it probably wasn’t a prank from Peter because of the effort put into the package, Tony cautiously picked it up to open it. Inside was one small chocolate in the shape of an I, along with a folded slip of paper in it. Tony carefully opened the note, finding it to be a printed message that read:

 

_ Dearest One, _

_ Inside this package is a chocolate treat, _

_ Meant for you who smiles like the sun, _

_ The next candy is wrapped in a sheet. _

_ Love, _

_ Your Butterfly  _

 

Tony wondered at both the sender of the note and it’s meaning, but ultimately decided that he would follow the instructions and hope to find this “Butterfly.” He thought about the hint and decided to look in his bedroom. Tony got up and wandered the halls till he stood before his bedroom door. Tony went in, scanning the room, and found a box, slightly bigger than the last box and this time gold with a blue ribbon, laying on the bed, almost looking like it was tucked in with the sheets. Tony wondered how this “Butterfly” got into his bedroom, as it had a passcode to prevent unwelcome intruders, but he decided to push the thought away and open the box. Like the other package, this one had a chocolate and printed note, but this time the chocolate was in the shape of his arc reactor and the message held different words. 

 

_ My Better Part, _

_ I hope you enjoy these treats left for you to nab, _

_ And know that you have my entire heart.  _

_ Your next treat can be found in the lab.  _

_ Love, _

_ Your Butterfly  _

 

The hint was pretty clear in this message, so Tony ate the chocolate and continued on his quest to find this elusive Butterfly. Tony arrived in the lab, and found a third package in front of all of his armors, which had all been manipulated to point to the box. This box was thrice the size of the last one, and was a blue color with a silver ribbon around it. Tony opened the box and found chocolate and a note, just like he had with the other two packages. This time though, instead of one chocolate there were three, each a different letter. The first one was a Y, the second an O, and the third a U. Tony stared at the chocolates for a moment, before realizing they spelled “YOU.” Tony started eating the chocolates, and as he was chewing opened the note. This note read:

 

_ My love, _

_ Violets may not be blue, _

_ But know that my love for you is like a dove, _

_ Peaceful, caring, and pure too, _

_ My final hint is to look behind you.  _

_ Love,  _

_ Your Butterfly _

 

Tony was startled by the words and dropped the note. He swiftly turned around with his arms in a defensive pose, but put his hands down when he saw Stephen. Stephen had his hands behind his back, obviously holding something, but Tony couldn’t see what. Tony tried to get a peek at what it was, but he could not see it because Stephen kept moving it out of his line of vision. Stephen brought out a bouquet of roses, alternating in red and yellow coloring until the center, where a single blue rose rested. He handed the bouquet to Tony who noticed a little note attached to it. Tony got distracted from Stephen and opened the note which read four simple words that made Tony burst into tears:

 

_ Will you marry me? _

 

Tony looked up to see Stephen kneeling on the floor, an open box with a ring in his shaky hands. Tony closed the gap between Stephen and himself, yelling the word yes again and again until he was hugging Stephen, where he whispered the word in between his sobs into Stephen’s ear. Tony pulled back from the hug briefly, to let Stephen slide the ring onto his left ring finger, and then went back to sobbing while hugging Stephen. Tony tried to stop his crying for one moment so he could at least whisper the words he desperately wanted to say to Stephen:

 

“I love you too, My Butterfly.”

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy y'all! I hope you like this! And I am sorry that you had to see my horrible attempts at poetry. This was a prompt fill for the chocolate prompt. If you didn't understand the chocolates, the first one was I, the second the machine that helped Tony's heart, and the third you, so I heart you was what I meant with the chocolates. If you have any prompts for anything that you want to send me, shoot me a message over at my tumblr (ineedmyship2sailsoidonotdrown), and I will do my best to fulfill it. Have a good day!


End file.
